Devuélveme mi infancia
by Niime Rysuke-Chin
Summary: La realidad que viven muchos niños bajo la sombra del maltrato infantil, pequeños sin ningún tipo de maldad...Teto es una de ellas...Veremos como poco a poco esta chica logra escapar de ello, pero para eso, debe recorrer un largo y doloroso camino. FIC PARA REFLEXIONAR


Devuélveme mi infancia

Te preguntaras, si el fic trata de Teto, ¿para que rayos coloca la imagen de Cul como "avatar" de la historia?. Fácil, en determinada parte del fic,  
pasará el tiempo, y Cul la adolescencia de Teto. Igual que "Future Rin" de Rin. :3

Osea que cuando describa a Cul no la llamaré así si no Teto xD Perdón si los mareo e.e

Disculpen si tengo algunas faltas pero no tengo corrector :cc

FIC CREADO PARA REFLEXIONAR

Espero les guste y espero sus rewiers, sus opiniones sobre este tema y el fic :)

ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje obsceno, violencia, gore leve 16+ (aun que yo tenga 15 xD)

Allí estaba...Tirada en mi cama. Llevaba mi uniforme puesto, señal de que no me lo había quitado un día anterior. Abro los ojos despertando sin ánimos y  
de mala gana. Muy lentamente me dirijo a la puerta. Un poco de sangre aun se encontraba en mi mejilla, esa sangre...Era del mismo color de mi cabello,  
amarrado en dos coletas con formas de taladro. La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, no podía abrir. Recosté mi espalda en la puerta y me deje caer  
lentamente al suelo. Las ventanas estaban igual de cerradas...Sentía que me ahogaba...

"No sé que echo mal solo quiero salir de aquí..."

Las primeras palabras que invadieron mi mente mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Quizá me porte mal...¿Acaso esto es un castigo?...  
No entiendo...lo juro...Comenzé a escuchar pasos...Alguien subía lentamente por las escaleras inquietándome...Me aparté rápidamente de la puerta al  
escuchar que alguien intentaba abrir cosa que logró. Una mujer alta con el mismo color de cabello que yo y ojos marrones...

-Tienes que ir a la escuela...-. La escuché ordenar con seriedad. Se adentró en la habitación y comenzó a intentar abrir una ventana.

-Mamá...Dime una razón para que me traten de esta manera...-. Pregunté...con tan solo 13 años sufrí tanto...Nadie imagina cuanto. Sin que lo notara,  
los ojos de mi madre se abrieron de par en par. Volteó con agresividad tomándome del cabello.

-¡TE DI UNA ORDEN ,VETE!-. Me gritó, soltándome, haciendo que cierre fuertemente los ojos y salga corriendo de allí. Ya más tarde...me encontraba  
en mi hora de descanso dentro del colegio, riendo y hablando con mi amiga...Una chica rubia de ojos azulados...Seguramente su vida era perfecta...Sus  
padres siempre se preocupaban de venir a buscarlos a ella y a su gemelo...

-¿Hmp?, tienes algo...-. Su mano estaba a punto de tocar la sangre en mi mejilla, pero la detube, tomándola.  
-Es solo salsa jajajajajaja...-. Dije esto con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba mi mejilla. Mi alegría interpretada cual actriz...

* * *

Lily pov (relato de Lily)...

-¡¿Que?!-. Estaba asombrada...¿Como podría creer lo que me confesó?. ¿¡Que golpea a sus hijos!?. Me acerqué y le regalé una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Son vidas inocentes que!...-. Hice una pausa. -Eso ya nisiquiera es vida...-. Lo que más me molestaba es que creyera tan ciegamente en dios...Ese  
chico estaba loco. Akaito Shion...no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mi enfado crecía poco a poco al recordar el rostro sonriente y dulce de esa niña...  
¿como podía serlo...COMO RAYOS PODÍA SER TAN HIJO DE PUTA?

-Dios me a dicho que así lo haga...Me a enviado varias señales...Siempre veo en los diaros, en la televisión, incluso tengo amigos que lo hacen...Dios  
sabrá como ayudar a mi hija y a los demás-.

-¡HABLAMOS DE VIOLACIONES, PALIZA, DOLOR, TRAUMAS Y TODO TIPO DE MALTRATOS!...¿¡DIOS ES TAN COMPASIVO QUE LES  
PERMITE SEGUIR VIVOS!?...Niños sin ningún tipo de maldad, niños inocentes soportando todo este calvario...-. Estaba realmente molesta. Es más,  
decidí retirarme de esa iglesia, estaba dispuesta a denunciarlo, pero su mano me detuvo al agarrarme del fuertemente brazo.

-No hagas ninguna estupides si quieres que tus hijos sigan sanos y salvos-. Lo observe, tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Me solté, sabía que no  
les haría daño alguno Len y Rin...Estaba totalmente segura...Un error de mi parte...En ese momento, la frustración me dominaba, pero no esperaba  
arrepentirme luego.

Ya había caído la noche se escuchaban gritos, golpes e insultos salientes de la boca de un hombre dentro de la habitación de Teto. Su madre se  
encontraba temblando en el comedor, cada que se escuchaba un golpe, pestañaba y daba un pequeño brinco. Por mientras, el la habitación, Teto  
fue empujada y golpeo sonora y dolorosamente. Akaito la había golpeado tanto que ya se mostraba con una leve agitación. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró  
hasta llegar a la cama y arrojarla a la misma.

-¿¡DONDE VIVE!?-. Preguntó a los gritos mientras ella se cubría con sus brazos llorando haciendo unos minutos de silencio, minutos que bastaron para  
enfurecer a su padre aun más.

-¡TE HABLE PENDEJA!-. Volvió a gritar aun más fuerte golpeando uno de sus brazos con su puño serrado, provocando un fuerte gemido de dolor a  
la pobre chica.

"Dile...Teto por favor dile..." La madre estaba desesperada en el comedor. Luego de horas y horas de golpes, Teto no soportó más y confesó donde  
vivían los gemelos ojiazules. Se sentía una traicionera.

-Bien...Tu me acompañas...-. La jaló del brazo ordenando a la pre-adolescente que lo guíe hacia la casa de su amigos. Al llegar, Rin abrió la puerta, encontrando a un hombre de cabello con un color muy similar al de la chica que se encontraba acompañándolo.

-¡Teto!-. Se alegró la chica creyendo que trataba de una visita. El hombre, sin decir nada, solamente mostrando una sonrisa se adentró. Luego de  
observar toda la casa bajo la atenta y temblorosa mirada de Teto pregunto...

-¿Se encuentra tu madre?-. La chica negó con su cabeza -Entonces...-. Se acercó poco a poco a la chica mientras ella retrocedía.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-. Ordenó su gemelo quien corrió hacia el comedor saliendo de su habitación. Teto mostró gran asombro en su rostro al notar una  
rápida mirada de odio de Rin dirigida hacia ella. O quizá solo fue su sentimiento de culpa que dominó su imaginación por unos segundos...No lo soportó  
más, salió corriendo de aquel lugar, llorando desconsoladamente...Al llegar a su casa su madre la observó entrar.

-...Teto...-.  
-¿Porque nunca me defendiste?...-. Los ojos de su madre se abrieron de par en par. -¿Acaso me tomaste del cabello antes de ir al colegio esta mañana?-. Preguntó aun recordando y sabiendo la respuesta.

-Hija...yo...-.  
-Estoy sola...necesito a alguien...-. Confesó Teto con una dolorosa sonrisa, provocando que los ojos de su madre se inunden en lagrimas.

-Quiero mi vida de antes...Estábamos bien sin él...Reíamos, llorabamos...Pero...lo trajiste a nuestra vida de nuevo, sin razón...-.  
-Solo quería que tuvieras un padre...Él me dijo que había cambiado...Y que prometía ser un buen padre y buen esposo, y así fue, por una semana-.

-¿Y quieres que le llame "padre" a "eso"?...-. Ahora el semblante de Teto mostraba enojo. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su madre y como se  
encontraba sentada se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando sus manos. La madre se asombró.

-¿Si entiendes que ya esto no trata solo de nosotras dos?...Ahora mis amigos están involucrados en esto...Mamá ya no lo soporto...por favor...¡detén esto!-. La madre aun no salía de su asombro, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

-¡Ya no soporto más este dolor!, ¡no solo me duelen las heridas, si no que todo el cuerpo!...y también mi corazón. Quiero que me ayudes con esto,  
después de todo, aun siento que eres lo único que me queda...¡Por favor ya no me dejes so-...!-. La madre sonrió abrazando a Teto, sorprendiéndola.

-Perdóname...Soy un desastre de madre...-. Dijo esto con ojos llorosos, haciendo que su hija rompa desesperadamente en llanto.

-Siempre puedes acudir a alguien para que te ayude a sobrellevar esto...Y a partir de ahora, ese alguien, seré yo...-. Tranquilizó ella. Teto se sentía tan a  
gusto...El dulce calor de un abrazo...Se sentía tan bien...Su madre le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le sonrió.

-¿Y que hay de mis amigos?...-.

-Ve a tu habitación o donde gustes, yo me encargaré de ello-. Teto corrí por las escaleras feliz. Al fin había encontrado a alguien que la apoye y la  
entienda...Al fin, su madre volvía a ser eso...Una madre...La mujer tomó el teléfono llamando a la madre de los gemelos, ya que había ido al colegio  
hace unos días y al saber que ella era la madre de dos amigos de su hija, solicitaron los números de celulares una de la otra. Lily corrió de su trabajo a  
su casa y al llegar, encontró a Rin llorando y a Len a su lado, ambos en el sofá sentados.

-¿¡Les hizo algo!?-.  
-No...Se asustó al ver que su hija salió corriendo. Yo creo que por miedo a la policía...-. Aseguró Len mientras abrasaba cariñosamente a su gemela.  
La madre suspiró más aliviada.

-Gracias a dio...-. Se auto interrumpió. -...al cielo...-. Se corrigió abrasando a sus hijos rápidamente. -Perdón, ¡perdón!, mamá promete ser más cuidadosa  
a partir de ahora...-. La rubia se sentía realmente culpable.

Él enfurecido hombre golpeó a su esposa bajo la mirada de Teto quien en un acto heroico, corrió a la cocina a tomar un cuchillo pero Akaito claro está  
que es más fuerte que ella, así que le arrebató el cuchillo.

-Espera...-. Pidió la mujer parándose, caminó con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba su hija y la abrazó.

-Perdóname...Lo merezco...por ser una mala madre...Una madre desagradecida. Por eso se lo e contado. Nunca olvides que te amo hija, todo va a estar  
bien, corre a la casa de tus amiguitos y ten...-. Le entregó un cuchillo a escondidas.

-Se que no es la mejor arma pero servirá para defenderte. Ve, corre y ten cuidado, y no olvides que te amo...-. Teto aceptó con su cabeza y lagrimas.

-Te amo mami...-. Ella sonrió, nunca la había escuchado llamarla "mami".  
-No llores, prometo cuidarte desde el cielo...-. Secó su mejilla con y se paró. La niña salió por la puerta y la madre la trabó desde adentro para  
asegurarse de que su hija no entre hacia la casa.

-Gracias por dejarme despedirme de ella...¿Y sabes que?...Vas a pudrirte en el infierno...-. Él, sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesó con su arma el vientre de  
la mujer, y al caer, comenzó a acuchillar a la misma violenta y dolorosamente. Al terminar, se dirigió a la cocina para limpiar su sangre, pero se encontró  
con una sorpresa, todos los repasadores que podía utilizar, o el papel de tocador, no estaban. Al igual que no había agua...

-¿¡Que!?-. Gritó al escuchar sirenas de policías intentó salir por las ventanas pero estaban cerradas con algo desde afuera ya que no habrían. No podía  
salir por delante la policía lo capturaría.

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE PENDEJA!-. Gritó, estaba seguro que su hija cerró todo desde afuera. Con lo poco que le quedaba de vida, la mujer sonrió  
satisfecha, cerrando lentamente los ojos y desapareciendo de este mundo. Él, comenzó a patear, empujar, etc, todas las salidas, pero, los policías  
lograron entrar, viendo al hombre cubierto de sangre y apuntandole con sus armas. Al ver la enorme cantidad de hombres y algunas mujeres  
apuntandole, solamente pudo lanzar su arma al suelo y elevar sus manos con ravia en la sangre. Lo llevaron hasta el auto esposado y se asombró al  
escuchar al polica que se encontraba a punto de manejar hablar por radio...

-Recivimos el llamado de una mujer minutos antes de que su marido la asesinara, dijo que estaba a punto de golpearla, ya lo hemos capturado-. En ese  
momento, fue cuando la mente del hombre se aclaró. Ella no contó que tenía una hija ya que si ella era asesinada y él iba a la carcel, la niña sería llevada  
a algun lugar para menores sin padres como los servicios de adopción y tendría que pasar la mitad de su vida allí para esperar ser aceptada por alguna  
familia, a su ves, no podía correr el peligro de dejar al hombre que arruino toda la infancia de su hija suelto, seguiría causando daño a ella y a la niña...Y si  
limpiaba la sangre, no habría pruebas del asesinato, así fue como había pensado todo, todo estaba fría y velozmente calculado. La niña, al llegar a casa  
de su amigos, contó todo a la madre de los mismos, quien prometió ahora, ser su madre, quererla, cuidarla y mimarla...

Así, los años pasaron, hasta que los tres chicos cumplieron 16 años. El aspecto de los tres era diferente, esto se notaba más que nada en las niñas, el  
cabello de Rin ahora llegaba a cubrir su trasero. Ya no utilizaba ese short de niña y esa camiseta que dejaba ver su viente. Ahora utilizaba una camiseta  
larga y una falda corta. Teto...Teto ahora llevaba su cabello atado en una sola coleta, se había convertido en una niña hermosa, ahora era algo seria,  
dulce, pero algunas veces fría...Llevaba las mejores calificaciones de su clase, se podría decir que era la chica más popular y dulce de su colegio, si,  
colegio, siquiera clase. Avanzó mucho a pesar de todo lo que sufrió...¿Sierto o no?. Su cabello había obscurecido un poco, pareciendo un poco más al  
de su padre, llevaba un hermoso vertido corto, que comenzaba siendo de color negro y al final poco a poco iba obscureciendo terminando en un  
hermoso color rojo. Dicho vestido llevaba un cierre delante desde el comienzo hasta la altura de su ombligo y detrás, desde el comienzo hasta un poco  
más por arriba de la cintura.  
Llevaba medias ah rayas blancas y negras por arriba de las rodillas, medias que convinaban con su botas negras. Se encontraba hablan y sonriendo con  
Rin, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Se paró y reconocío a ese alguien. Su padre...

-Hola hija, ¿podemos hablar tu y yo solos?...Se que no e sido buen padre, pero...-.

-Esta bien...-. Teto aceptó con total seriedad y salió por la puerta al ver a Rin distraida, hablando con su hermano. Padre e hija comenzaron a caminar  
para dirigirse hacia su antigua casa.

-Escucha hija, prometo ser un buen padre-.  
-¿Así como se lo prometiste a mamá?-.

-Hija por dios...Recíen me retiré de la carcel y venir a hablarte fue lo primero que hice...-. Ella mostró una mezcla de enojo con un poco asombro en su  
rostro. Al llegar a su antigua casa, noto que estaba algo vieja.

-Valla...-. Susurró él con sierto toque de tristeza. Ella caminó hasta la puerta.

-Siempre vengo hacia aquí. Aun si fue donde sucedieron todas mis pesadillas. El cuerpo de mamá se lo llevó la policia...Pero...-. Abrió la puerta y entró.  
Su padre le copió y lo primero que pudieron ver fue sangre en el comedor. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Ella vio su habitación, desolada...

-Estar aquí me trae recuerdos...De golpes que un extraño me solía dar...Me dejaba días sin comer...Y mi madre no podía hacer nada para evitarlo-.  
Explicaba esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, contando la historia como si el hombre a su lado no la supiera.

-¿Eh?-. Dijo su padre.

"¿No me reconoce?...no, no es eso...Me lo esta echando en cara...Quiere decirme todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa...". Los pensamientos y sentimientos  
de culpa comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su mente y corazón.

-Sentir que no puedes hacer nada entre cuatro paredes. Cuestión de tiempo en sentir que tu vida era una mierda, lo más duro es convivir en soledad. Tu  
infancia se convierte en un mal recuerdo. Ahora quiero que me la devuelvas. Devuelveme mi infancia...-.

-Perdón hi-...-. Su padre no notó cuando sintió un frío cuchillo en su estomago.  
-Dolera...pero tardaras en morir...-. Dijo la fría chica, quitando el cuchillo rápidamente mientras su "padre" caía de rodillas al suelo. Ella salió de la  
habitación y cerro por fuera la puerta. Cerro todas las ventanas de manera que no pudiese salir, hasta que muriera desangrado, sin comer, sin tomar  
agua, no volvería jamas, solamente volvería para prender fuego la casa con el cadaver. Guardó su cuchillo, era lo último que quedo de su madre. Luego  
de ir a comprar flores, se dirigió al cementerio y una ves allí colocó las flores a su madre.

-Teto...-. Un chico de cabello blanco colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica quien se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto. Él también llevaba flores. Al  
sonreír de forma amable probocó un leve sonrojo en la chica. Dejó las flores en la tumba de la madre de su amiga...Aun si Teto quería ser algo más que  
eso...

-Tranquila, ella te esta y estará cuidando siempre-. Aseguró mientras Teto le devolvía la anterior sonrisa, aceptando con su cabeza.  
-Gracias por todo, Piko-. Él solo rascaba su cabeza con un leve sonrojo.

-No es nada tranquila-.  
-Oye...¿Me acompañas a la iglesia?-. Preguntó. Él aceptó con su cabeza, al llegar, la chica rezaba por su madre con una leve sonrisa. Al parecer, creer  
en dios fue lo único que heredo de su padre. Además de su facilidad para matar ya que luego de lo que le hiso...En el camino le contó todo el maltrato  
que sufrió a Piko.

-Valla...Realmente es un mal padre...-.  
-Era...Yo lo asesine...-.  
-¿¡Que!?, Teto...¡no hagas esas cosas!, ¡eso solo te hace parecerte más a él!-. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ampliamente ante los regaños de Piko.

-¿¡Que querías que hiciera, que lo dejara vivo y arriesgarme a que lastime a alguien de mi familia, o a mi misma!?-.  
-...-. Piko se quedó unos eternos minutos en silencio.

-Esa no es la manera de resolver las cosas...-.  
-Tienes razón...Si yo me hubiese matado si realmente esta arrepentido...-.  
-¡NO SEAS TONTA!-. Exclamó tomandola por los hombros. Teto tragó saliva sonoramente...

-Prometo no decirle a nadie pero no seas tonta...-. A una distancia prudencial, se encontraba Rin observando confundida. Estaba totalmente sonrojada.

MESES DESPUÉS...

Teto y Len caminaban juntos por la calle la cual estaba completamente vacía...

-Así que te gustaba Piko...Pero se encariño con Rin y se hicieron pareja...-.

-Si, pero de todas formas no importa...Estoy acostumbrada a sufrir. Pero que ni se le ocurra lastimarla...-.

-Entonces, yo también estoy destinado a sufrir, estoy enamorado de Rin desde la primaria-. Teto se detubo violentamente lo que obligó a Len a detenerse  
finguiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves?, lo primero que les viene a la mente es "incesto"...Pero...Somos humanos, nos podemos equivocar...-. Dicho esto con una sonrisa, ocultó  
mirada entre cabellos y siguió caminando delante de Teto, quien lo seguía desde atrás.

"Es increíble todo lo que se puede ocultar con una sonrisa..." Pensaba Teto seriamente. Se detubo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a un padre  
jugar con su hija.

"Pero yo también..." La chica cerró fuertemente su puño. -Yo también tengo ese derecho...-. Susurró y luego mordió su labio inferior, intentando soportar  
su deseo de llorar.

-Tengo derecho a llorar...-. Susurró Len para si mismo, sin notar que Teto se había quedado atrás.

-Tengo derecho a recibir amor, a jugar con otros niños...-. Susurraba, al subir la manga de su campera habían marcas en sus brazos, como si hubiese  
intentado suicidarse varias veces.

-Tengo derecho a vivir...a vivir feliz, en un hogar donde me quieran y me cuiden...Como ahora...-. Dicho esto, sonrió mirando hacia el cielo.  
-Gracias...Mamá...-.

FIN

Bueno, no quedo como me hubiese gustado ya que tube que hacerlo en un día :c Pero espero los haga reflexionar sobre este tema y que lo hayan  
disfrutado :3 se despide: Rysu-Chin


End file.
